


Last Letter

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Death Chara, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Genderswitch, Wonkyu fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Siwon menitipkan surat ini untukmu.”/“Bagaimana keadaan Siwon-oppa?”/“Bacalah surat itu dulu. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya,”/...Untuk yeojachingu-ku, Cho Kyuhyun./ A Wonkyu Fanfiction. Siwon/Fem!Kyuhyun. Warning inside. DLDR. Pernah di-publish di fanfiction dan dipindahkan ke sini,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Oh, ini plot mengganggu sangat. Beruntung saya sudah menyelesaikan laporan praktikum KOP buat besok. #curcol. This is my first genderswitch, semoga gak membuat anda mual. Selamat membaca! ^^  
> Cast: Choi Siwon, Fem!Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Donghae.  
> Genre: Angst. (Saya gak tau genre apa lagi yang pas selain angst. Ada ide?)  
> Pairing: Wonfem!kyu (ah, intinya Wonkyu! #apadeh #mulaigalau)  
> Warning: OOC, typo, alternative universal (AU), setting di abad 19, death chara.  
> Catatan: Fic ini berdasarkan Kyuhyun centric. Tulisan yang dicetak miring dan di-bold adalah isi surat dari Siwon.

**.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and Lee Donghae are not mine, but Gods and themselves.**

 **Last Letter by Eka Kuchiki**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu melihat ke arah luar tenda. Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat langit yang semakin berwarna kelam dan mendung akibat asap bom yang membumbung tinggi.  Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut wajahnya cemas karena menantikan kabar apa yang dibawa oleh rekan kerjanya—para perawat—dan pemuda yang terluka di medan perang.

Perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara akhirnya meletus. Para pemuda dikerahkan untuk melindungi kemerdekaan negara semampu jiwa dan raga mereka. Para wanita dan anak-anak diungsikan di tempat yang aman, tanpa adanya bau mesiu, ledakan bom molotov, dan desingan peluru yang siap menghantarkan nyawa ke alam baka.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu akhirnya keluar dari tenda. Mata obsidian miliknya mengarah ke beberapa perawat wanita yang memapah tiga pemuda yang terluka ke tenda perawatan. Ia melihat ketiga wajah pemuda yang tengah dipapah itu dan menghela napas lega.

 _‘Ah, syukurlah bukan dia.’_ batinnya lega.

 _Tapi mengapa jantungnya masih berdebar kencang? Satu firasat burukkah?_

Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut karena matanya menangkap satu sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyum kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tanpa ragu, ia menghampiri pemuda yang berjalan ke arah tendanya.

“Donghae- _oppa_!” serunya sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

Biasanya, pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu selalu mengacak-acak rambut coklat gelapnya sambil tertawa lepas dan memberikan kabar kepadanya bahwa kekasihnya, Choi Siwon, baik-baik saja dan menanyakan kabarnya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah seorang perawat, ia tidak bisa menemui Siwon karena jarak tenda perawatan—tempatnya merawat—dengan medan perang yang jauh. Belum lagi ia harus merawat para tentara yang terluka. Lagipula, Siwon merupakan letnan yang bertugas untuk mengatur strategi—yang tidak punya waktu untuk menemuinya. Jadilah Donghae berperan sebagai merpati pengantar surat untuk kedua sejoli itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sendu—bukan seperti raut wajah Donghae yang biasanya. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Apakah firasatnya buruknya itu menandakan—

—SiwonNYA **tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja**?

“Kyu,” panggil Donghae dengan nada lembut, jemari tangannya membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celana tentaranya—mencari-cari sesuatu di saku celananya.

“Siwon menitipkan surat ini untukmu.”

Tangan Donghae mengulurkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih polos—tidak, bukan putih polos, melainkan ada beberapa bercak merah berbau anyir menghiasi amplop putih itu. Dengan gemetar, tangan Kyuhyun menerima amplop putih itu.

“Bagaimana keadaan Siwon- _oppa_?” tanyanya _to the point_.

“Bacalah surat itu dulu. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya,” Mendengar pemaksaan tidak langsung dari Donghae itu, Kyuhyun melihat tulisan yang tertera di amplop surat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Untuk_ yeojachingu _-ku, Cho Kyuhyun._**

Terlihat tulisan tangan yang nampak berantakan, namun diyakini Kyuhyun itu adalah tulisan Siwon. _‘Oh, Tuhan... semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk...’_ doa Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum ia membuka amplop dan membaca isi surat di dalam amplop itu.

 ** _Kyuhyun-_ ah _~! Bagaimana kabarmu,_ Chagi _? Aku merindukan_**   
_(noda darah) **wajahmu. Jujur saja, sepanjang hari aku hanya melihat wajah**_   
**namja**   
_(noda darah) **dan tak menemukan wajah**_   
**yeoja _yang cantik seperti dirimu..._**

“O _ppa_ bodoh,” gumamnya pelan. Tak terasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat tetes darah yang menodai lembar surat itu. “Di saat terluka seperti ini kau masih mengajakku bercanda?”

 **  
_Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Semoga Tuhan_   
**   
_(noda darah) **melindungimu sampai aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doaku** (noda darah) **agar kau selalu sehat di sana.**_

 Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Sisi religius ternyata tetap melekat pada diri Siwon. Ya, ia yakin pasti kekasihnya itu selalu memohon kepada Tuhan agar ia bisa dipertemukan lagi dengannya.

 **  
_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Babykyu..._   
**   
_(noda darah) **Aku harap berita Donghae tidak membuatmu menjadi khawatir dan tidak nafsu makan. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau** (noda darah) **sakit.**_

“Siwon- _oppa_ ,” Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun.  “Kenapa kau selalu lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri?”

 **  
_Mungkin di saat kau menerima_   
**   
_(noda darah) **surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia—ah, tidak, tidak** (noda darah) **. Aku tidak mau mati** (noda darah) **sebelum bertemu denganmu,**_   
**Chagi _!_**

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur dan titik air mata mulai membasahi kertas itu. Semakin ke bawah, tulisan Siwon sudah semakin sulit untuk dibaca. Namun ia masih memaksakan matanya untuk membaca dua baris kalimat terakhir surat itu.

 **  
_Maafkan aku_   
**   
_(noda darah) **Kyuhyun-**_   
**ah _...  tanganku_**   
_(noda darah) **sudah mati rasa** (noda darah) **. Aku ingin** (noda darah) **mengucapkan** (noda darah) **sesuatu** (noda darah) **kepadamu...**_

 ** _..._ Jeongmal saranghae _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mendekap surat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir makin deras. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Dengan menghela napas berat, Donghae menceritakan semuanya.

“Siwon meninggal saat menulis surat itu. Peluru musuh menembus dada kirinya. Dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu, dia menulis surat walaupun para perawat memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan gerakan apapun agar lukanya tidak menjadi semakin parah. Tetapi ia tetap saja keras kepala...”

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, tetapi gadis berkulit putih pucat itu malah menjauhinya dan berlari  menjauhi tenda.

“KYUHYUN- _AH_! KAU MAU KEMANA?” teriak Donghae sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang terus berlari menuju—

—medan perang?

“KYU! JANGAN KE SANA! BERHENTI!”

Percuma saja pemuda itu berteriak, gadis itu semakin sulit dikejar. Donghae meremas bahunya yang terluka akibat peluru yang menembus bahunya tempo lalu. Gerakan larinya juga semakin lambat karena kakinya belum sembuh total akibat timah panas yang sempat menembus kakinya.

Baru saja Donghae membuka mulutnya—untuk berteriak lagi, terdengar suara desingan peluru yang beruntun. Jantung Donghae berdebar kencang. Ia mengokang _rifle_ -nya, matanya mengawasi sekitarnya lalu setengah berlari ke arah Kyuhyun berlari dan suara tembakan tadi.

Benar saja, ia melihat satu sosok yang terbaring di atas tanah. Bau anyir darah menyeruak. Ia mendekati sosok itu, dan—

“KYUHYUN-AH!”

—berlari menghambur ke arah gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Donghae melihat dengan jelas darah mengalir deras dari dada kiri Kyuhyun. Mata gadis itu masih mencoba untuk terbuka, dan ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung pemuda itu serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _“Aku akan menyusulmu, Siwon-_ oppa _.”_

Lalu mata obsidian itu tertutup perlahan. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to: For One Day—Yesung (sumpah, lagu ini bener-bener bikin saya galau~! DX)  
> Eka’s note: Jujur saja, pada saat membuat fic ini saya sempat membayangkan Kyuhyun sebelum di-genderswitch. Tapi gak cocok banget! X( Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi emo di sini (dan saya gak bisa ngebayangin tampang emo!Kyu), makanya saya terpaksa men-genderswitch Kyu.  
> Endingnya saya gak tau fail atau nggak, semoga saja fic ini gak membuat anda menggorok saya malam-malam di kosan... semoga Wonkyu shipper tidak galau dengan endingnya... ^^  
> Comment?


End file.
